What it means to be a Hero
by MistressFi
Summary: The moment she left, it all began. Link and Zelda are left with the dangerous pieces of dangerous times. It's an almighty puzzle to solve, and the fate of Hyrule is on the line. Set after TP. Need to know Oot and WW for this to really work.
1. It means

I would like to begin this tedious author's note with a few warnings.

Rated **T **for** language, mild violence, and sexual content**. And also because this is a bit of a sad angsty story. Knowing **Ocarina of Time**, **Wind Waker**, **Twilight Princess** is necessary.

I did some research for this story and I landed upon the _'Split Timeline Theory'_. This story is based along that. You don't need to agree with any of what the story suggests in order to read it. Just know that for 'this' story, I'm going with 'this' interpretation and 'this' has to stay. _(Your thoughts and CC is always appreciated and will be taken into account, but please don't be discouraged if I don't change the story. I'll remember your points for the next one.)_ What you read is fiction. What you learn is coincidence. I have purposefully exaggerated several details and changed a variety of things just to make a story, and a hardly believable one at that. It is a story to entertain, no more.

Music will be written as the keys are on a piano, so for Saria's song it's: _F A B, F A B_.

**Disclaimer**: (To the best of my knowledge) The Legend of Zelda is owned by Shigeru Miyamoto, Takashi Tezuka and Nintendo, but certainly not me. The music was composed by Koji Kondo. Also not me. I am making no money off this bizarre fan work.

I was serious when I said tedious. From now on, I'll keep any authors notes to a minimum. But I may have to add a few every now and again if something crops up, you know how it is. And so the story begins.

**What it means to be a Hero. **

* * *

"_Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"  
_-Rusl, Twilight Princess

* * *

The sky was beginning to darken, the last of the romantic red glow dying out. Looming gray tinted with pink clouds crept closer to what was going to be a cold night on a bright full moon. The stars would shine tonight, courtesy of the sinking sun. A slightly chill wind swept through the land, scattering sand and bending broken trees to its flow.

It was that moment between the end of day and the start of night, that particular moment, when the Gerudo Valley came alive with bugs and insects, the only things that survived the harsh desert conditions. Few things ventured into the scorching light, few could function under the paralyzing cold. The sounds of life never lifted too far off the ground; nothing echoed.

Looking down on the stretch of mustard colored sand, as she had been for so long time seemed irrelevant now, was the Princess of Hyrule: Zelda, from the high tower of the Gerudo Valley Prison. She stood watching from the bars, a beast in a one way cage. Unmoving. Just watching.

The sun had been up earlier, it had been high in the sky at the same time she watched Midna leave her side forever. It was bright, huge, hot, but the moment Midna left, everything went cold around her, the sun was fading, night bloomed. Zelda used to watch the sun when she was little. She didn't know how, not exactly, not yet, but she knew everything that existed in her world depended on the sun. She once watched the flowers all day, noticing that they subtly followed the slow path of day. She even experimented with pot plants, those in the light lived and those that didn't died. She had known this all along, but still felt the need to prove it to herself, even at the cost of several valueless buds. Zelda knew a lot of things, just because. She just knew. She could never explain it; more than a sixth sense but not much more than a common sense. She knew what Midna had been planning before she did it. They both knew it had to be done. It just did.

Another one of those things.

She had torn her startling blue eyes away from the remains of the Twilight mirror, and then because she had, she was unable to look back. Midna, the Twilight Princess, was gone, taking the only way between worlds with her. The large obsidian veined stone was now nothing more than an insanely sized piece of pretty rock, and the mirror was a black metal frame with no glass.

They had watched it shatter. Explode. Dissolve into the air. Tiny diamond shapes of light spinning, falling as golden dust, and gone before it reached the floor. The sound of the mirror repeated in their minds with the impact of remembering a long forgotten but rather traumatizing memory.

With every blink Zelda took, the sky seemed to darken a little further, the pink darkening to purple, the orange morphing into a dark grey. The sun peeped from the side of the distant rock mountains, but did not reveal itself. It was gone for the day. Gone for good.

_Now I know why the sacred beast is a wolf_, Zelda thought bitterly, her pointed ears intent on hearing the patter of the Hero's boots against the tanned paves. He, the Hero chosen by the Gods, had been pacing since how long ago, whimpering, waiting, utter desperate for Midna to somehow return. Zelda too, against all sense and understanding, had hoped that by waiting Midna would suddenly reappear and stay for good. The longer she waited, the more Link had to wait, and the more worked up they both got.

They had waited in silence for hours, just watching, unmoving.

_A wolf, no matter how tough, independent and strong, was still a dog_, Zelda thought, sighing. Picking up her cloak from the floor, she took a subtle but steadying breath to ready herself, before carefully turning around in the graceful way she had always moved when needing to make an impression. They had waited long enough, and it was getting dark. They had to go. Link was now Zelda's responsibility, Midna had made that clear the moment she turned from smiling at Link to frowning at Zelda, and she knew he was not alright. She held back a nervous gulp when she saw Link's distraught face, his look burning into the stone where Midna had left through.

Two solitary figures who had barely exchanged a conversation, who had yet risked everything for each others cause, had despite all their efforts, became two awkward strangers struck by the same loss, struck by the need to mourn. It was neither' first time, and nothing had changed.  
However this awkwardness was caused by something other than shyness, intimidation, simply not knowing the other; this awkwardness was due to something unknown that they shared. Zelda and Midna were both princesses, Midna and Link were both changed by Zant, but what was it that made Zelda suspect something more was at hand?

What was the emblem on her hand, the emblem all over Hyrule, reacting two when she held it before Link? Did the emblem mean anything? Was it some sort of magic, or a sign of the gods?

She had so many questions, so many things she needed to find out... but more importantly, what her next move was. She was not going to leave Link alone, not now. Not when the man she owed everything to needed someone, needed _her_, in return. He needed to decide what to do next, where to go, and Zelda realized that she was already planning to have him stay with her in the Castle. They could make plans from there.

_Make that first move_. "Link..." she said, choking on her own false bravery and failed leadership. It was enough to catch his attention; his own teary blue and sore red eyes focusing on her. She tried again, "Link... let us go..."

With one last long look at the remains of the mirror, Link nodded and walked towards Zelda. She could use her magic to get them out of the valley, but ironically, magic which Midna had unleashed within her. Then she would take him to Hyrule Castle to give him a room for the night, and while he slept off his exhaustion, she would work out all that she had missed. Nothing new.

This, hopefully, would not be a lot as the people of Hyrule should be none the wiser. Very few could remember being effected by the invasion of Twilight. Those who did, however, would not forget. To those who met more than a brief encounter, could never forget. Zelda, Link, they would never forget.

She stretched out her hand, unshaken, unflinching. Link lightly took it, his grasp on her support was failing him, but it was enough for her to make the connection, and they appeared in a circle of light outside the eastern entrance of Hyrule Town.

"Right," Zelda said, the leader in her alive and stirring, "Link, you may come into the castle with me, and spend the night within its warm walls."

"I should..." Link mumbled, "I should... probably..."

"Please. I have many spare bedrooms, hot food, baths; you do not need to be anywhere, do you?"

Link desperately wanted to argue with her. He really wanted to be alone at that moment, to spend the night away from _anyone_. Why on earth would he take her up on an offer to stay overnight in a castle, full of people? Soldiers demanding to know what his business was with the Princess, who the hell he was, poking and prodding and wanting a good look at the savior. Bah, they had no idea what had happened to them. They would more likely shove him out the Castle doors. After being humiliated, what would he do then? He had no where he needed to go, but now there was no need for him to be anywhere. The whole of Hyrule had once been open to him, but now he feared that suddenly places were a lot less reachable.

"I..." where was secluded enough? Gorons had the mines, Zoras had the waterfalls, and if he had too, he wouldn't mind staying with them for a day or so. They automatically kept a distance from him, they wouldn't ask questions, they wouldn't demand anything from him. They knew a little something about what had happened, though, and if everything was going back to normal... would it still be the same? Heavens knows, Link wasn't.

More important than anything, however, he did want to be beside the Princess Zelda, a princess like the one he lost and one who had an unspoken connection to him. He was drawn to her immediately, calmed by her mere presence. When Link had first met Zelda, as a wolf, she apologized for his capture even when it wasn't her fault. When she talked to him, she knelt down to his level, unashamed, unwavering. She treated him respectfully, like equals, even though, and he hadn't realized it then, he was in the presence of two princesses.  
And then, when Midna had been dying, Zelda gave her own life for her.

If there was a single person left in all of Hyrule that Link wanted to be beside, it was her. Zelda.

He hoped she felt the same way towards him.

"Sure." he answered finally. She smiled a beautiful smile at him, wrapping her cloak on and her hood back over her head to conceal her outstanding appearance. Link went unnoticed in the town anyway. He hadn't even been offered a cloak.

* * *

"_They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs...  
The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits  
who have left our world."  
_-Rusl, Twilight Princess

* * *

Link sat gingerly on the clean bed, in the large bedroom he had been given by the Princess, in the same corridor as her own, usually reserved for the Royal family themselves. Truth of the matter was, Zelda was the only one left.

The room he had was arched in both opposite ends of its rectangular shape, a large arched window overlooking the fields to the west. The bricks were a pale blue color, the candles in the walls giving it an orange glow in flickering circles. There was an on-suite through a small door near the end of the room, and a little distance from that was a spectacularly carved large desk, chair, and wardrobe. It was large... _really_ large. The room was in a spectacular condition seeing as above it was nothing but wreckage. Was it magic? Did Link really give a damn?

The bed had the finest sheets, the smoothest covers, and the polished wood- nothing like his cramped bed at Ordon. He couldn't even remember how it felt; it had been so long since he slept in that house for he had spent too much time camping rough with Midna.

Midna... who single-handedly took him from his home, turned him into her servant, convinced him to save the world with her and who made him kill. Who single-handedly showed him a new land, became her friend, took him on the adventure of a lifetime and who showed him a complex and intriguing side to a person which made him appreciate just how amazing people were. How big everything was...

To keep his mind from lingering on one princess, he thought of the other, the one who had surprised him with her conduct in entering the Castle.

The main castle hall was fine on the left side, but the wall on the right side was blackened, and the right side of the castle was sloping slightly. The explosion had gone off on the roof top, but it was closer to the north-east side of the castle, closing off that area of the gardens and graveyard. A few worried servants and soldiers had been rushing around and from what Link could hear over the endless noise "find the Princess!"

When Zelda had lowered her hood, everyone from servants to guards fell silent, and only the captain had the courage to rush to her, demand answers, having believed she had been crushed by the wretched north-east side. She, very calmly, explained a neat cover story: that suspecting a construction fault, she asked them to keep away from the castle (enveloped in Twilight the servants had subconsciously avoided it) she had gone out to offer prayers to lake Hylia and that she had met and old friend along the way. Link didn't want others to know of his story unless there was no alternative. People would want to know, and he didn't want to explain it all. Zelda then ordered, like a princess, that the rooms be prepared, that he be given this room, and that he should be obeyed like herself to every whim. He retired to his room, leaving her to deal with the sudden mass of spectators. It had been an hour now, at least.

_At least I might be comfortable_... Link thought, but lying down on the bed without the familiar grassy smell was strange. Lavender- the sheets were scented of lavender. But it wasn't quite grassy.

"Your Highness, is he really permitted to your Royal Corridor?" the head Servant asked, after relaying her instructions to the others, which were to secure areas of the castle which were safe and close off the dangerous parts of the castle. He and his wife were the cleaners to those corridors bedrooms, and he found it disastrous this so called friend of her Highness possessed the room of her father.

"I have said so. Several times." Zelda answered her tone easy but offering warning to the continuous pounce of questions. She then walked off, to meet with her advisers in the meeting room as previously arranged. She needed to sort that business out before dinner. She was covering up the castle explosion, so the advisers let that matter go, talking about smaller matters. The meeting was tedious, commenting on the damage of the castle, but relaying nothing of interest rather than an expressed concern of a disease believed to be causing an outbreak of amnesia, which Zelda believed to be most humorous. She didn't actually want to be in this meeting.

Except she was a Princess, who had Princessly duties.

When she left the meeting, she walked into the dinner hall, looking at the table which used to seat herself, her mother and her father. They had been dead for too long for her to feel nostalgic over it. She had been strong whilst her kingdom was swallowed in darkness; she could be strong walking into the dinner hall.

As Zelda sat in one of the chairs, reading through the damage list, a maid came up to her, curtsying as they had been taught to. Zelda had told them they may come to her any time, no matter rank, and this timid looking girl said, "Our guest does not wish to join your Highness here."

"Then please bring two meals up to my quarters." Zelda answered promptly. A Hero had to eat.

When the maid scurried off, Zelda went up the stairs to her room, setting her desk table and chairs for herself and Link. The castle was actually in quite a state, heck the kitchen area was moved to one of the many public meeting areas, but she and Link had nowhere else to go, so she had to put on a brave face for the situation. Then she knocked on his door, and opened it when she heard him leap from his bed.

His scowl disappeared immediately, seeing it was her.

"Princess?" he asked. Dark rings were starting to develop under his eyes, his face noticeably yellowier.

"I have asked for two royal dinners brought up. Would you care to dine in my room?" her tone was as light hearted as she could make it, but almost instantly she wondered whenever Link would appreciate the humor.

He followed her, although it had been just a question without obligation. They ate their meals in a slightly awkward silence, glancing at each other so often. Zelda was trying to distract him from Midna, and he was trying to distract himself with no avail. The servants cleared the last of the fine meal away, letting Zelda attempt conversation with Link. She wanted him to talk of Ordon, but he paled at the thought. She tried Death Mountain and Zora's Domain with better results, but it was short lived.

Zelda braved the topic she had been afraid to ask. "Link... what are your plans from now on."

Link remained stony, lips clamped tightly. He had no idea what his plans were. He couldn't exactly go back to Ordon. Link had changed. Life wasn't peaceful anymore; life wasn't about herding goats in the morning and growing old in the afternoon. His life had been about running, fighting, exploring. Whilst he abhorred the responsibility it thrust upon him, whilst he hated every murder beneath his hands, whilst he despised his given role as a hero chosen, he had found it...

… _exhilarating_.

"I," he said quietly, "haven't decided."

Zelda nodded, understandingly. "OK. Just know you are always welcome here. You may come and go as you please. I will make sure you have your own space and that the servants do not challenge your authority." She knew her next words would mean she could never take it back, but she said them anyway, "You'll always have a home in Hyrule Castle, if you need it, Link."

Link didn't make much of a response, but he was tired, as was she, so she let him go. He needed time to get over Midna's sudden departure. As did she, the Princess, whose soul had been joined with Midna's- for a short time, but joined none the less.

She had felt everything. Zelda, in a dormant state, had watched through Midna's eyes their travels, finding the sacred sword, solving temples, fighting as a team and all of Links achievements. She felt every stir of emotion, flicker of pain, grievance of a memory, within the twili as if it were her own. Zelda had not physically been through it all, but she had been a witness to the intimate moments where she would otherwise not have interrupted. But that was not the connection either, and it wouldn't do for Link to become paranoid. She knew him, knowing this would invade on his treasured privacy.

When he closed the door behind him, Zelda said quietly "goodnight", and prepared herself for bed, still completely tense. Before she enveloped herself into comfort, she gazed out the window at the inky speckled sky, the town in small cheerful golden light being ignored, compared to the jet black and green trimmed portals that hovered above areas of Hyrule, like the Eastern field, areas of Links village, everywhere. Portals that had not disappeared with everything else. Zelda had discovered Midna's magic had rubbed off on her, and Zelda could warp, although with different technique, but she suspected it was because of these very portals in the sky. No doubt Link was also looking through his window at it also, perhaps with longing, perhaps with hate; she did not know him that well. Would he ask why they remained when every other trace of Midna's magic had departed?

Midna was gone, but they couldn't escape the memories, that hung in their minds just like the portals in the sky. _What did it mean, to go through all this?_

"Sweet dreams, Link." Zelda murmured, and she wearily crawled under her covers in her oversized chamber, an exhausted yawn escaping her lips. The others? They had no idea.

That same sound, that terrible, dreadful, cracking of the thickest glass, crept up from the pit of their consciousnesses. Clih... clih... _cling_!

Zelda pulled the covers tightly over her aching head and begged sleep to consume her.

* * *

"_That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight..."  
_-Rusl, Twilight Princess


	2. to dream,

_"I had a dream... In the dream, dark storm clouds  
were billowing over the land of Hyrule..."  
_-Zelda, Ocarina of Time

_

* * *

The weeping sky was inky blue, the thick rolling clouds black and alight with lightning, thunder roaring in his ears. A terrified horse frayed in the background. A stretch of grey-white walls were in front, separated in the middle by a large wooden drawbridge. With haste, the bridge lowered directly in front of a small green clothed boy…_

_Chun-chun-chun-chun-chun-chun-chun-chun. Chun._

_In a split second, a royal white horse galloped out, and on its back sat a woman in blue and a girl in white, golden blond hair peeping from the sides. They caught eyes for a moment, sapphire blue, and then the horse was out of sight, taking the two women with it. The green-clothed boy turned-_

"AAAAAAAAAIEE!" screamed several voices, as the sound of thundering crashes echoed around the castle, the walls and floors vibrating dangerously. Links eyes snapped open, leaking tears, adrenalin pumping through his body. Now wide awake, Link shot straight out of his upturned bed, the handle of the master sword tight inside his sweaty grip. His head was aching, his throat dry and vision blurred. All he could register was fright, noise, enemy? Not stopping to question, or even noticing his flushed face and rugged breathing, he threw his boots on and then himself outside- right into the Princess.

"Link!" she gasped, catching him gently when he almost landed on her. Her plain silk gown was tight around her slim figure, her hair slightly messed up and eyes dark. She paused, watching his ill-looking face, a face that looked so frightened, so lost, so alone...

He fixed her with his sky blue eyes, and yelped, throwing himself backwards from her, almost falling to the floor.

_Sapphire blue… _he gasped trembling. From the short glance in that strange dream, that little girl looked like, well, a smaller _her_. A smaller Zelda. What was this horrible sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, the worry, the fear, the sadness all combined?

Smaller Zelda. Green clothed boy. _Them_?

"Link!" Zelda gasped, motionless. She stayed where she stood but leant closer. "Link, what's wrong? It's me!"

_Brown hair… she's got brown hair… Link, you fool, it was a dream_. A dream that felt like a nightmare. Link shook his head, even though his vision blurred to do so. "I-I'm sorry, Princess, I wasn't thinking." Eyes fluttering, he made the first excuse he could think of, "y-you're in your nightgown after all."

A tiny smile broke on Zelda's lips, "Link, half my castle just collapsed, I really don't care."

She darted past him, and he heard the sound of the corridor doors slam with a bang behind him. He stood hunched on the spot, just realizing how hot he was, how sweaty he was, and wondering how could a meaningless dream do that to him?

Deciding it really didn't matter and that he had bigger problems, he made to follow the Princess.

A small crowd of the people who had dared to spend the night in the Castle huddled just outside the main hall. Half of the castle had indeed just collapsed, slanted and leaning into the sides. The left side looked normal apart from the angled stairs, but the right side had shattered chandeliers in dust on the floor, archways cracking the slabs and undoubtedly the damage would be worse behind the forbidding doors. The sick dawning light crept in through the holes in the walls, the broken windows and doors and cracks in the ceiling, but a grand amount of the castle was submerged in darkness. Link, in his white under shirt and leggings, beginning to color yellow through lack of wash, walked right up to Zelda, receiving the latest damage report from her disapproving head servant and chief of guards.

"All the closed off areas are ruined. Your Highness, the castle… it's…" he said, forcing back choked sobs. "I will have the jobs of the inspectors who told us the castle was secure! The _liars_! How could they miss something like this happening? They underestimated the damage... _damn_ them!" He was a man, Link thought, who held material possessions too tightly. They cut your hands when you do that. The castle wasn't even his anyway...

"And in the early hours of the morning too." Zelda sighed. She had already preformed the personnel check, and found no one to be hurt. It was fortunate that she blocked off the now non-existent areas, unfortunate she did not see the further damage coming. It was almost shameful in her eyes, how she herself did not notice this before. She kept that bit quiet. Link felt the tips of his lips grinning. Hyrule Castle, indeed a beautiful place, was not a favorite of his. Plus, the Princess had made a joke.

The Guard, wide awake from the shock and trembling, talked to Zelda. He had a tone that was concerned with the princess's light humor. "The damage… our constructors can't repair it."

Zelda bit down gently on her lip. She had to keep a cool head, a calm control over the situation. Even so, the castle of her _ancestors_ reduced to slipping chunks of brick. It was heart wrenching to see her home in ruins, just as it had been cruel to trap her inside her own castle during the reign of Zant. She was still attached to this castle, despite its hideous history. Maybe because of its history was why Zelda still saw the building as a home, for this castle had been in legends, stories and myths. While she loathed her imprisonment, she desired the legend with a strange unexplainable need. Link couldn't help but sympathize. If his old home in Ordon burnt down, he would be devastated, even though he never planned to return.

Zelda gave Link an apologetic look. Of course, she had not wanted to put him through all this, as it was simply after effects of the struggle Ganondorf put them through. She motioned to her servant, "please see that they," she motioned to the other few huddling people, cooks, cleaners, soldiers and advisers all shivering in a chill morning air and struck to the heart at the loss of the beautiful castle they slept in, "arrive home safely."

"Your Highness," came a tall man with a long brown beard- an adviser of the princess, "we have found accommodation in the hotel at the east of the market town. I think it will be suitable to you also, if you wish."

Zelda paused, the nodded. "Advisers, we are having a meeting in that hotel in two hours from now. All of you, if you can wear proper clothes do so, and make your way to where you need to be."

"Right," the servant said, "come on you." He told Link gruffly.

"No," Link replied, credulously. He wasn't exactly going to leave the Princess's side now, was he? He was hardly going to get ushered away by this guy, a servant who had no idea who he was talking to.

_Link, you don't treat people like that._

When the stubborn servant did not stop, Link growled, "I said no."

"You may he an honored guest, but we are not in a position to attend your needs!" the servant angrily pointed at the sloping ceiling as if Link was too stupid to have noticed it himself, "now, please _leave_!"

The servant tried to push Link back. Instinctively, Zelda shot around immediately, to see the older man on his hands and knees on the floor, the heel on the master-sword on his neck. "Link!" she snapped, rushing forward.

"Don't touch me." Link spat, and Zelda withdrew with her hands by her sides, backing away slowly. Link had actually been telling the servant, and panicked when he saw Zelda's alarm. "I meant him," Link told her, anxiously all of a sudden, moving several steps from the kneeling man, "I don't mind- I mean- you can touch me, Princess-!"

"Insolence!" the servant stumbled upwards, "how dare you speak to her Highness like that?"

"What?" Link spat, and then flushed at realizing what the servant was getting at. He avoided looking at the Princess, but didn't see her shadow moving any closer to him. He caused a shift of space between them, and she was afraid to cross it. That, more than shoving the servant to the floor, made him feel guilty.

"It is fine. Link stays," the Princess said, "if you want to, that is, of course."

"Yes." Link answered, braving a glance upwards. She smiled encouragingly at him. Yet it looked pained, forced, and she was hurt by his order. He hadn't meant to have commanded her, just her servant. Commands... pets and masters... He couldn't find the voice to apologize.

Zelda turned slowly away from Link, and said: "Guard, the Royal chambers are still safe, but can you please bring down some of the more valuable items?" she turned back to Link, a voice of a leader and commander which made him appreciate just how good of a princess she was, "Link, let's get dressed, and move your belongings elsewhere."

She tried a smile, but Link noticed it never quite reached her eyes. Her own face was surprising pale with rings forming beneath her eyes. She looked a lot like how he felt.

"Princess, are you-?" Link tried to ask, but Zelda had already walked away in several purposeful strides.

He thought nothing of it.

* * *

_"Verily, thou hast felt it."  
_-Deku Tree, Ocarina of Time

* * *

Link helped Zelda and the Guards carry things out of the castle and into the grounds, leaving the servants to shelter them with covers. He even accompanied her to the meeting, having promised to meet her in Telma's bar afterwards. He had helped out, done his bit; he wanted a break from work, a break from needy people. It was quite early morning, so things were rather quiet. The sky was only just beginning to lighten up with pinky blue, and an almost invisible mist hovered above the pavement stones. It was cold.

Nowhere was open this early in the morning, and he didn't fancy waking Telma up. Not yet, anyway. Even though her bar was always open, Link imagined that at this moment, his presence might be unwelcome. Even the southern stalls were empty of goods.

Several cats scattered towards him, around him, away from him, furious patting of paws against pavement in the essence of fear, rushing towards Jovani's house.

_Why did everyone else have a place to be? A place to go? _

What if Link... just ran? If he just left the town dressed as he was, with that he had, and just ran anywhere? He _could_. He could go. Leave Zelda to her stupid meetings, her stupid highness duties, and escape.

But those thoughts, it wasn't temptation he felt, but a sickness. He didn't dare leave Zelda and be on his own. He felt ill just comprehending it. Why on earth would he leave Zelda anyway? She had duties, yes, but she didn't exactly choose to be a princess anymore than he chose to the hero. If she didn't feel bitter about his role, he shouldn't feel bitter about her role. It was the same thing, wasn't it?

_No_. Yes it was, Link decided. He would wait. And in the meantime, wander around aimlessly in a freezing street. A golden coated puppy ran up to him, pawing lightly at his leg and letting out airs of a whimper. Link picked it up (it was rather heavy) and held it to his chest, warming them both up but just finding it oddly nice to hold something.

"Where did you come from? You're not a stray..." Link whispered, checking the tag around its neck for a name or address. It read: '_If lost, please return to Fanadi, Fanadi's Palace, southwest street..._'

Fanadi the fortune teller? He didn't even know that she owned a dog. Or since this little thing was a puppy, maybe she hadn't for long. She normally told Link where to go and what to do next. He offered her some money, and she either told him his love life or his next move.

_Actually... that's not a bad idea_, Link reasoned. Zelda asked him what his future plans were, hadn't she? So if he hadn't a clue, Fanadi could tell him. Fate wasn't something he seemed to have control over, so he might as well see what she had to say.

The dog rested its head on Link's shoulder, licking its nose, releasing a soft growl.

When Link arrived outside Fanadi's home, he knocked three times, struggling to balance the chubby puppy under one arm. The door opened immediately, and out came Fanadi dressed in a large woolen dressing gown with her surprisingly white hair lose around her shoulders. When she saw her dog, she let out an exclamation of joy.

"My sweetie! My baby!" Fanadi gasped, her arms open for her pet. Link handed the puppy over, feeling a small sense of loss but his arms felt relief at letting the heavy animal go. "Oh, my heart, where have you been?"

Even though she had clearly been talking to the dog, Link answered. "He was just outside..."

"He's been lost for hours, haven't you?" Fanadi asked, petting its head, "Bad Rerun! Silly doggy. You had me worried sick." Turning her attention to Link, she explained, "I only got him recently, I am afraid he doesn't know the town very well, and with cats all over the place, well, I can't say I trust his feral instincts not to kick in, do you? And then who knows where he could go?"

"Er… wouldn't you know?" Link asked, and when he received a blank stare in return he elaborated, "fortune teller and all."

The color drained from the woman's face. "Of course I would!" Fanadi exclaimed quickly, "and I knew you were going to bring him back, young man."

Link wasn't sure whenever to believe her not, especially after she asked, "so, can I help you?" If she was a fortune teller, she should have already known. He didn't have a lot of knowledge about this area, but he was pretty sure it didn't take ten rupees to make the future appear. And here Link had been just about to go to a fraud about his problems. _But she helped you, all those other times, didn't she? Did you just imagine that, too? _"Tell you what," Fanadi said, "come inside. I shall reward you."

"Er, no, that's alright, it won't be necessary." Link said, taking steps back.

"You don't want your fortune read? For free?" Fanadi asked.

_Oh. Right. Well... why not? It should be a laugh, right?_ Link followed her, shutting the door behind him, relieved to be out of the cold. The room was fully lit with candles, Fanadi perching in her normal seat behind a tiny table, letting Link take a seat opposite her. At least the incense were not burning, sometimes the smell of several perfumes alone was too much for Link to bear.

Rerun curled up beside Link, resting its head against his leg. Link gave him several warm scratches behind its ears.

"Welcome to the fooortune-telling house, Fanadi's Palace... The fates swiiiiiirl about you, and only I can tell what they have in stooore... The dooor to the future will ooopen... for ten rupees." She said, enthusiastically.

"You said I could have it for free." Link pointed out as Rerun gave a little bark in agreement.

"Just the formalities, dear." Fanadi said, slightly irritably, "so what would you like to hear about, love or career?"

_Love...?_

_Career...? _

Link debated both options. Love... that was all about heart pieces. She had always told him where to find these strange objects which changed his body somehow, making him stronger and tougher. Besides, he wasn't going to fall _in_ love any time soon. Ever, as far as he could see.  
Career... wasn't so much about his plans for life, more about what his next move should be. He didn't have any. He hadn't a clue what to do next. His future was whatever Zelda was doing, and hadn't she promised him that he could do that? Whatever her duty as a princess was next, he would help her out with it. That was his future.

He didn't want to ask any questions. He just wanted to be in the warmth, and this one curtained room was so cozy, so comforting… but yet, still, so foreboding. He wanted away almost as much as he wanted to stay.

"Hello? Anything in particular you would like to see?" Fanadi asked.

"… not really." Link admitted, "I can't think."

"Oh?" Fanadi asked, grinning, "Men and women ask me about their love lives, just as many want to hear about their career, but you are undecided? You have a question you don't know how to ask?"

Link stared at her, resentment beginning to climb up into his chest. What on earth was she talking about? She didn't invite him in to ask about riddles, did she?

"Alright, what is my career?" Link asked, snappily.

Fanadi looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "if you don't mind me saying so, dear, I'm going to ask about your love life. I don't think you are getting any; you are far too frustrated for such a fine young gentleman."

Fighting an angry blush, Link watched her mumble something, her hands hovering about the ball. The room went a little bit darker, the shadows stretching up across the dark purple walls. Her eyes snapped open, and she said in a hollow voice, "I see… I see… a girl… with the brightest blue eyes…"

"Blue? Blue eyes?" Link gasped allowed, immediately thinking of the girl in his dream, who had had far brighter eyes than the Zelda he knew.

"Blue… yes… it _is_ a color…" Link growled, not in the mood for jokes. Fanadi continued oblivious, "she… his red… her blue… his red…"

"Red?"

"Yes… it's another color…"

_Blue?_ Link wondered, ignoring her now, _his red? What does that mean?_

Just when he opened his mouth to ask, Fanadi woke from her trance and shook her head. "I am sorry, it's gone. It wasn't very clear." She tried to face him with a friendly concerned look, "it may be possible you have never met these people, before, or the chances of them appearing in your life are very slim."

Link rubbed his eyes, trying to concentrate. So, basically, this woman was full of nonsense. At least, he reasoned, he had managed to kill a bit of time.

"Thanks…" he said, standing up to the annoyance of Rerun, "I should go now. Thank you for everything." His thanks sounded dead, even to him, but he was done dealing with this foolish old woman, and he was starting to feel shame at letting her draw him in in the first place.

"You're welcome, dear. Please, come back again." Fanadi called after him. "Please."

He had already shut the door.

Rerun plodded over to Fanadi and sunk his head to rest on the ground, whimpering in time with his owners' small sigh.

_

* * *

"There! On the horizon!"  
_-King of Red Lions, Wind Waker

* * *

Everything he owned, mainly weapons and his tunics, were in an enhanced pouch Midna had left with him... a parting gift. Currently, however, he sat in the quiet warmth of Telma's bar, a cozy room with tiny tables and chairs and no windows, as the woman herself sat behind a wash bucket and scrubbed at his clothes. She had found him some plain brown trousers and a cream colored baggy top to wear. The stools and tables had always been rather small, so Links back was beginning to ache. He stretched, feeling it click, and moved over to the bar, resting his elbows on the counter.

Telma watched him with a smug look, "it doesn't open until midday, I'm afraid."

Louise, her cat, jumped beside Link and rubbed her head against his arm. He scratched her behind the ears, remembering how she helped get Midna to Zelda. He whispered "thank you" and Louise purred.

"Where are the other four?" Link asked, casually. The four warriors of Hyrule, Ashei, Auru, Rusl and Shad normally circled a table with a map and discussed areas which to check out next. Telma was part of that group, but she owned the bar, and was not much of a fighter as far as Link knew.

"They are in the meeting with Princess Zelda." Telma said, "one of her henchmen are convinced the castle collapsing was an enemy attack, and demanded they attend to give details and what-not, oh I don't know what on earth happened. One second it's there, next it's exploding."

"It collapsed, not exploded."

She gave Link a suspicious look, "you know, don't you?"

"Wha-?" Link asked, but did not continue. A slow and awkward silence passed between them, Link struggling how best to distract the sharp woman from the truth... something he didn't even want to share with her.

"Fine, keep your secrets," Telma moaned, "from the poor young woman who has to wash your clothes for you, oh, without so much as a by-your-leave..." Telma grinned, seeing Link chuckle lightly. "Hey, I'm young enough."

"Yeah, yeah you are." Link agreed. He then stood up and motioned towards the washing, "Though maybe I should-"

"No!" Telma sang, protesting, "a man can't do a woman's job, you hear?" Then her smile fell slightly, but her eyes softened with fondness. "Say, how is that Ilia girl? Is she looking after herself?"

Links face also fell, but instead of fondness it was worry. Ilia was a childhood friend, whom he had grown up with in Ordon. Despite being bossy, he had generally liked her for her sweet heart and unlimited kindness. It was a tradition in Ordon for couples to be wed when they reach adult hood. It was clear, from a very young age, both had known they were to be wed, but so young they had not understood it. Then they grew up, understanding it and accepting it. Willingly. Link had had a crush on her, she had had a crush on him. It was just natural in their secluded village, and right in their hearts.

At the time.

Then Link had met Midna, and discovered someone amazing inside the impish body. A cheeky sense of humor, an attitude that really didn't care for insults but for others well-being and a sense of justice that came with leadership and authority. A character, that's what he thought, interesting and someone you would want to know. He hadn't immediately liked her, finding her plain rude and annoying, but she had a heart in the twilight and Link fell in love with it. Midna became everything to him before she left, a companion of both maturity and immaturity, of war and peace. Finding Ilia's memory was because they needed it, and a sense of moral righteousness, but it was not due to the sort of love that resulted in marriage.  
So really, Link didn't know how Ilia was. He hadn't returned to Ordon, and he was in no hurry to see his childhood friend. They neared the age when they would have to wed, and if Link knew anything, he knew he could not go through with it. But to break his childhood friends heart? He was a wolf, not a monster.

Not to mention he would be seen as the bad guy, because everyone liked Ilia. They had no idea.

"Oi. Kid?" Telma asked.

"Kid?" Link asked snappily.

"You're alive. Good." Telma said, "How is she?"

"She's fine." Link answered, as convincing as she could. "Glad to be back, obviously."

"Hm..." Telma said, in a voice that didn't sound over all convinced. She then grinned, flicking her dreadlocks back, changed the subject, content to talk and let Link think. Which he needed to do, as the dream that night had not left his mind. Why was a ten second dream so... important? Why on earth was he trying to interpret a trick of imagination?

White walls... a drawbridge, meaning a moat, so there must have been a moat on his side of the white-walls. All the stories he read as a child described moats that ran around the edge of a castle. Hyrule Castle, to that effect, had been a surprise to him, but he decided to wonder about that bit later. _So, let's just say Castle_. A green clothed boy was standing outside a Castle. And it happened to be a really bad dream, so clearly something was wrong. What else? Well, the green tunic looking- tunic? _Just like mine_. With brown boots... but no, no leggings, no under-armor, and the kid was too small, anyway. Link reassured himself. Maybe he was imitating a childlike version of himself in that dream? And then there was the girl and woman on the horse.

Hang on... what? He couldn't remember that very well. Blond hair, blue eyes, but the girl? Who was she again? And the women, who he had never seen before either, why couldn't he remember their details that well? What had they been wearing? The details were a little vague now, he was forgetting them. White dress, but what colored top? It looked pinkish. And her face... not unlike the Princess Zelda he knew. Well, at the time he thought so, but now he had forgotten. He had never known her as a child, so must have been imagining it. The clearest part of that dream was now standing opposite a lowering drawbridge. _Chun-chun-chun_.

"Link?" Telma asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Link jumped, moving away sharply, snapped out his thoughts. "You sure you're okay?" Telma asked, not noticing Link's flinch beneath her hands.

"Yes, I'm fine, I mean it." Link said through grit teeth, annoyed that he had been caught out. Had he not heard a thing Telma said?

"If you say so, honey." Telma shrugged. "Actually, the bar is now open, help yourself."

Link smiled at her, and took her up on the offer. The line of barrels behind the counter had taps on, and he fetched himself a wooden cup from beneath the bar itself. He sipped a small cup of a reddish looking liquid, and slowly began to enjoy its blunt tang with fruity aftertaste. He started gagging after taking a mouthful.

"Oi, that's wine, you fool!" Telma gasped, striding over to him and yanking the cup out his hands, "you sip and in small portions. Get me?"

"Clearly." Link said, but putting the cup on the counter where Telma could see it. She nodded approvingly, returning to the wash-bucket to finish his shirt.

"You know, hun," she said quietly, speaking louder with she summoned up her courage, "a man can keep his secrets. I am the same, well, except..." she grinned and spoke on, "basically, I won't pry, promise. But if you do ever need to talk about it... just know..." she tried to catch his eyes and once they did they couldn't break it, "you aren't gonna get judged by me."

He nodded. But she had made an offer he could not accept. He hadn't even spoken about his true feelings to Midna, well, not that much. But even she wouldn't have taken his silly dreams as seriously as he was. He wouldn't get taken seriously by anyone. Well, except-

The door swung open, and Zelda emerged, dropping her cloak hood from her head. She had a slightly grave look about her features.

Telma bobbed her head. "You'll forgive me, your Highness, for not rising, however I am enslaved to the master." she nodded towards Link.

Both Link and Zelda had a moment of extreme gratefulness towards the bar-owner.

"Ah, Link, taking liberties?" Zelda asked, a small smile upon her still slightly ill face.

"From sweet old Telma, would I really, Princess?" Link asked, a grin rising to his lips.

Telma gasped, "old? Pardon _me_!"

"My apologies, wretch." Link said, causing Zelda to burst into laughter and Telma to grin like a naughty school-girl. Hearing the Princess's laugh seemed to radiate happiness around her. Telma letting out grunts of laughter herself was so satisfying... Link felt... well, he felt _alright_.

Zelda sat in one of the stools beside Link. "The meeting was long, but we have sorted out a plan." Link nodded, so she continued, "The idea that the castle was attacked has been ruled out. It collapsed, or at most the gunpowder reserves beneath the castle went off... I can't remember." Zelda paused, glancing at Link while he snickered, "well, the Gorons are miners and builders, so I am going to go to Death Mountain to speak to the chief. The Castle was made of a special rock that the Gorons pride themselves on mining."

"When are we going?" Link asked. Zelda didn't seem taken aback that he had assumed they were going together, so clearly she expected as much. Link wasn't sure whenever he felt glad that Zelda didn't feel the need to question his feelings, or annoyed that she just assumed he would follow her heels, from one master to another.

"As soon as we can. And I would rather without the dozen or so guards," Zelda said, waving her hand dismissively, "I do not need a guard dog."

Link paused, but had to say: "hows about a wolf?"

Zelda also paused, but gave him a small smile. "Well, I guess I will have to manage."

"Ah hem," Telma interrupted, "the Hero's going nowhere until his tunic is dry, which will take some time yet. Give me a few more hours yet, it shall be done by noon."

Link averted his eyes from both the women; Zelda brushed her skirt clean of false dust. Telma watched them both, the amusement thickly coated on her face.

Zelda rose from her seat. "I should send a message ahead so they know to expect us. Link, I will return here for you at one o'clock. I'll bring some spare clothes, just in case. I must add there isn't a lot of time to waste."

"OK." Link said, and Zelda left with a "thank you, Telma" and a swish of her cloak through the bar door. He let out a tiny sigh once she had left. He admired these Princesses for their leadership, and how they always knew what to do when Link always felt helpless and needing instructions.

Wet fabric collided with his face, and Telma demanded, "go stick that in the steam room, you day-dreamer!"

Link peeled it off his face, grinning. Telma was laughing as well. Caught in the moment, the blissful moment when he was laughing in a cozy place where he felt wanted and welcome and free to wander, he completely forgot about the dream which only a few hours ago had made him begin to question his very sanity...

_

* * *

"You feel all warm and fuzzy! inside! Sigh..."  
-_Narrator, Majoras Mask


	3. to crouch!

_"It's dangerous to go alone. Take this."_  
-Old Man, Legend of Zelda

_

* * *

_

When Zelda came for Link, she looked a little flustered, a different long cloak on of a lilac color this time, hood high around her face and wrapped tightly around her. She came without any soldiers or servants, letting them escape the business of Market Town through the west alley alone. At this time of day, the town was full of life, stalls packed with goods and music swirling through the cobblestone streets. It being so completely different to just few hours before, Link didn't let his mind linger on it. The town was like this every hour of day, nothing about it had changed. They left unquestioned by the watchful soldiers.

The bright unlight was almost blinding to Link, and he had to shield his eyes as they exited the stone shelter. They made a direct path through the grassy field towards the towering Death Mountain piercing pale white clouds across an otherwise clear sky. The mountain itself was always a sunbleached rustic red, but if Link cranked his head and really looked, he would have noticed another mountain peaking behind it, the color of fire, surrounded in misty clouds. He might have noticed Goron look outs if he looked through his Eagle Eyes.

Link wasn't interested in looking upwards.

One thing Link really wanted to do was horse ride. This field was spacious and perfect for exercise. As a wolf he had danced across this wide ground, free and wild and completely at ease, the firm ground bouncing beneath his four paws, the wind whipping at his fur, that oddly enjoyable sensation of being completely uncontrollable. He was considering calling for Epona, a companion who never left him stranded... but he had a job to do, and Death Mountain was really not that far. It wouldn't be worth calling her for such a journey.

Maybe... maybe when Zelda was finished with this meeting... if she had a moment... _would she_-?

He remembered the Princess, wondering whenever it was normal that she walk places or should she really have transport? "Er... should we go... er..." Link began, trying to find the correct words and remembering several times where Ilia had mistaken his attempts at curtosy as sexism. She had then proceeded to_ thwack _him upside the head and explain how girls were just as capable of climbing trees as boys. Actually Link had run away at that point, and Ilia had chased after him halfway through a speech and determined to continue.

It would certainly be amusing to be chased through a field by Zelda. "Why haven't you got a carriage... or something?"

Raising a thin eyebrow, Zelda explained, "It would need guards. I convinced them, with much effort, that to go fully armed into a Gorons homeland is showing a very clear distrust. If I want their help, I must not look like I am expecting them to attack. Does it make sense to you?"

"Perfect sense."

"Because it didn't to them." Zelda sighed, "Such poor excuses as well. I cannot tell between who has the most distrust, Gorons towards humans or humans towards Gorons. I do wonder whenever our land is _too _divided. But besides, it is the Gorons who are branching out into Hyrule Town, humans have to emulate that. Or, hopefully, they _will_ once I sort this godforsaken mess out."

When she looked back at Link, she suddenly grinned at his uncertain smile. A tiny blush glowed on her cheeks, as she looked away and said "well... I'm a bit stressed, you understand."

"Certainly."

"See, my coronation was due less than a week before the attack, and how can I become Queen without a castle to rule from?" Zelda asked, "I need the Goron's with their strength and might. I'm not overly sure that they will be willing to help. Besides..." she looked at Link, barely consealing a little nervously: "I do have you by my side. That should persuade them enough."

Link was silent, looking at the near ground and the entrance to Kakariko rather than her face. Was that all he was good for? Protecting others, persuading others, but really earning peoples trust and respect to use it for another's gain? Sure, he appreciated the Princess, but it was _her_ castle, why couldn't _she_ make the Goron's do it? Why was he, Link, always the bargaining chip? How often did Link actually get a say in what he was going to do?

"Link?" Zelda asked quietly. Only then did he realize he had stopped mid-walk and Zelda was leaning towards him, but not touching. He noticed that more than anything, because it hadn't been a problem since yesterday. Maybe he owed it to her; to help her rebuilt the castle? Come to think of it, Zelda had offered him more choice than anyone else he had met so far.

"Oh, sorry, I was..." he said, but the frown on her sweet face was too much. She wouldn't buy any story. Strangely, however, she let it go, and continued walking towards Kakariko village, every so often glancing to her right. Link was struggling to find the right words. He wasn't an expert talker- Midna did most of the speaking for both of them. So easily did Link mess up... little signals he couldn't help but send out, causing people to avoid and fear him. He would need to make it up to her somehow.

* * *

_"So... what are you doin'?"_  
-Zill, Wind Waker

* * *

Kakariko was still empty of life except the Goron's and Renado, who Link could see at the other end of the town by his hut with his daughter, Luda. For a moment, he wondered whenever he should visit Renado, and maybe tell him that Hyrule was safe. Maybe warn the Shaman that Telma was intending to make a surprise visit. He had to shake his head at the thought; Zelda's was the only company he felt he could tolerate quite at the moment.

_Don't think about it, Link, just don't think about it._

Silently, he ushered Zelda to keep moving closer to the walls. Thankfully she did so, and without question.

A Goron met them at the bottom of the mountain dressed in a small red cape. Link guessed it was just something they did to acknowledge Royal presence. Though really, royalty would have deserved a carriage or something, but Zelda had told him she was trying to be respectful.

He had grown up in a secluded village, so he didn't know so much about Gorons, but when he had been there it had been strength and power which won him their respect. He had proved himself with force. Unless her status as a princess meant she already had their respect, what did she have? Besides, that wasn't the vibe she was giving out.

"Princess Zelda." The Goron said, addressing them with a small bow each, "Brother Link, I am Gor Gordon. I apologize that there is no alternative way up the mountain, but we haven't gotten around to fixing the path just yet."

"Believe me," Zelda said, a little forcefully, "I have no concerns about using my legs."

Link and the Goron both snickered, ascending the slope and walking towards the high wall with the wired face, that led to the Death Mountain path. It was a wall that separated the mountain from the rest of the village, a wall that tested the wills of men who wanted to get to the summit. Sure, Link cheated first time round with Midna's help, second time round getting knocked off by a Goron, and third time, proving his worth. He had two out of three reasons to like that wall.

Zelda looked up at the high wall slightly concerned. It wasn't really that high, maybe fifteen feet, but it was definitely safer if she climbed up instead of used the Goron's back. Link also noticed, as probably had Zelda, that the Goron didn't offer an alternative.

"Well, your Highness first." The Goron said, bowing slightly.

When Zelda did not move, Link said with a sudden good humor: "you heard the man, Princess."

She fixed him with familiar annoyed eyes. "Her highness is wearing a dress." Zelda said, calmly but dignified. The Goron yelped, jumping up with a slight redness upon his rocky face.

"Good heavens, I forgot!" Gor Gordon gasped, hurriedly climbing up the wires and disappearing over the top without another word.

"How could you forget?" Zelda asked when he disappeared over the top. She shook her head disapprovingly but smiled. "Do not think ill of me, Link."

Before Link could suggest using the hook-shot, Zelda had grabbed the hem of her dress and bunched it up above her knees, revealing mid-calf white boots, the soles covered in dirt and the leather looking well worn. From what Link could tell, she did more walking that he suspected, and not on easy terrain either. She then grabbed onto the wires and pulled herself up, slowly but steady.

Like Ilia and her trees.

Smiling a little, Link made to follow.

_"Hey, kid!" the soldier on his left said, "I told you, you can't go up there, it's too _dangerous."

_"I am on a Quest from Princess Zelda!" Link said eagerly at the rather tall man._

_"Of course you are," the soldier answered, "but I'm afraid, kid, you need her-"_

_Link reached inside his tunic, pulling out Zelda's letter. The soldier looked at it, feeling it over in his worn hands, and reading it, his eyes alight with humor. "__This is surely Princess Zelda's handwriting! Well, let's see... Hmm...ok... 'This is Link. He is under my orders to save Hyrule'… Wa ha ha ha hah! What kind of funny game has our princess come up with now?" _

_Link blushed slightly at how unsubtle the Princess was. The soldier, still laughing, knocked twice on the ground with his lance and the iron bared gate moved to one side. Chuh chuh chun. "OK, OK, all right. You can go now... Just be careful, Mr. Hero! Wha hah ha ha hah!"_

_"Thank you!" Link called, rushing past the solider and-_

Link swore as his face collided with the mesh wall. Then, as realization poured into him, he stumbled back and sat on the ground, his hands across his cheeks and wide eyes peeking through spread fingers.

He had been trying to run up a path, permitted by a soldier who had read a letter he pulled out his pocket.

Had… he just hallucinated?

Link reached into his pockets and found they were empty of paper. Normal people weren't that tall either- in fact, he had been looking at the soldier as if from below... so was he just small? And his voice, he had had a quite high, lively voice.

But more importantly, Link had never been in front of a gate like that, or seen a soldier dressed- and although similar to the Hyrule armed guards- like that, or had been going anywhere... though when he thought about it, it did look familiar, but he couldn't place it. Where had that soldier been standing? Had Link been there before?

"Link?" he heard Zelda call.

_You're just daydreaming again, Link, your imagination is just… playing up… _Deciding not to think of it, he grabbed his hook-shot and flew to the top of the ridge. He smoothed down his tunic, and ignoring their glances, walked with them up the path, as steady as his shaky legs could.

* * *

_"What ails you? What? Lose the long face!"  
_-Fishman, Wind Waker

* * *

"Am I right in thinking you need our help, your Highness?" Gor Gordon asked, casually, taking her attention off of Link.

"My castle collapsed. That, I am requesting for you to help me with." Zelda explained. The Goron let out a shocked whistle.

"The finest white stone as well... it glitters in the moonlight." Then he paused, looked a little suspicious at Zelda and was quiet. Before either Link or Zelda could speak, the Goron said, "I ask that you both take care on the trail. The mountain has its moments and it might erupt still. Rock tends to fall often around here."

"We'll be fine, right Link?" Zelda asked, trying to lighten a sudden dark mood.

"Do you think my shield is a proper one?" Link asked curiously. Then he wondered why the heck he just asked that in a voice which did not belong to him. It took the last control in his fingers not to suddenly cover his mouth in shock.

"Yes." Zelda answered with concern clear upon her face. The fact she did so, and often, was really starting to play on Link's nerves. So what, _he wasn't well_! Did Zelda actually expect him to get over… Midna that quickly? He had only ever come up this path with the imp before, and to relive what had happened without her comforting weight on his back, or the darkness of his shadow... it hurt. It hurt like nothing else and suddenly everything was different, everything had changed.

_Stop thinking about her, Link. _

He continued on silently, and Zelda followed. They reached the circle clearing where a now silent singing ivory colored stone sat. As a wolf, he had sung with the stone and howled to the moon, turning his feared beasts voice into something beautiful, something quite enchanting. He had been swept to a beautiful land in the wide night sky, and found a golden beast singing with him.

Link wondered whenever he would ever see that beast again. It seemed most things left him when they were finished with him...

He glanced at the Goron, who was smiling at him. It was sort of creepy, as if the Goron was trying to let him onto a joke. When Link looked away, and then subtly glanced at the Goron, he caught him frowning at the Princess. The next minute passed in silence, Link wondering what to do, what to say… could he hear something? He was absolutely sure for a second there he heard-!

"Look out!" The Goron yelled, as with a whistle boulders began to fall from the sky. "It's erupting!"

All three of them started running to the sides, knowing it was the surest way to avoid boulders. Each stone burst into shatters when it slammed against the path, so small but with so much killing force.

_The ever increasing shadow darkened under his boots, and fearfully Link knew it was now or never. He couldn't run, he couldn't escape it, he had to wait it out. Crouching on the floor, he held the shield tight to his back, his head between his bent knees, and waited terrified of what could be a ton slam of rock into his spine._

_A small cry emitted from him as the ground shook, hot boulders shattered around him, it was only a matter of seconds... _

_There was a slam, a sudden pressure on his body, and the sound that came with hitting his sword against a wall-_

"Link!" Zelda's voice broke his vision, and he was rolling over, she was rolling over, a mound of crushed red stone where he had been seconds before.

"Brother, are you alright?" the Goron asked, fretfully, rushing to his side. Zelda carefully pried herself far enough off his chest to examine him with her eyes.

"W-what? Yes, I'm fine, I'm..." Link trailed off, watching the path, for the mountain was not vibrating as a few rocks continued to fall elsewhere, "what... what did I just do?" His vision was double, things were out of focus, his head _really hurt_...

Zelda stared at him, her face pale, eyes wide. She climbed off him, saying in a very soft voice, "you just curled up into a ball, Link." She held out a lightly trembling hand, so subtle Link would never have noticed if he hadn't felt the same.

Link took her hand and pulled himself off. What happened to her soft calm composure? She was always so controlled, so patient and thoughtful, yet she was _trembling_, in what, fear, terror, anger? because of his daydreaming. Not just any daydreams though, ones where he lost control over his body. Ones that nearly got him crushed by boulders.

But he couldn't think. Normally in a tricky situation he managed to stay calm and solve it, but now he was just a mess and he couldn't even think properly...

Zelda took a hidden deep breath, examined him with her eyes, making sure he was okay, and then turned her attention to the ashamed looking Goron.

"I understand your tribe are angry at my family," Zelda said, "I understand you are angry that I couldn't help you in your time of need. I was prepared to face all the challenges you set me. But, however, I am not prepared for you to attempt _serious damage_ on _anybody_."

"Zelda... I'm not getting it." Link said, feeling a bit light headed but not wanting to scare her. She gave him an apologetic look and the Goron shifted on the spot uneasily.

"When they faced danger, I wasn't there for them. They see fit to test how determined I am to seek help from them, such as making me climb that wall, and trying to scare me from the treacherous path. There are Goron's on top of that hill throwing boulders at us." Zelda explained, "I'm also convinced there are further trials, such as having to enter the mines and meet the Goron's in such a such a dangerous place."

The Goron shifted again, obviously worried at how the Princess could know so much.

After a few seconds, Link protested, "hang on, that wasn't your fault! You were trap-!"

"Link." Zelda snapped, silencing him immediately. She gave him a "hush" look. The Goron's expression had changed into curiosity now, failing to hide it when Zelda looked back at him. "Please go ahead and tell your tribe to desist immediately. I'm humble to the point of serious ill-intention."

The Goron bowed, and without another word rolled up the path towards the city. Once he was out of sight, Link sank to the floor, holding his head in his hands. The world was spinning, sickness rising inside his chest and numbness crawling up his legs with his fingers shaking. What the heck was going on?

A presence sat close beside him, letting out a tiny sigh. He inwardly groaned, knowing all too well that Princess Zelda was about to speak.

"I know it hurts..." Zelda said quietly, "Our souls were joined for a long time... it is not so easy to simply keep going, as she wants us too."

"Princess," Link said quietly, lifting his head to squint at the sloping landscape, "why didn't you tell the Goron's why you couldn't help them when Darbus was consumed by Twilight?"

Zelda stared at the ground sadly. "I received their pleading letters, begging me to use my powers to help them. Zant delivered them to me personally, and made a mockery of their needs. I couldn't escape, and I couldn't help them. Firstly, do you believe that the Goron's have any idea of what actually happened?"

"About the twilight?" Link asked, choking on the last word.

"They don't. All they know was of the misfortune that plagued them until you got there. To them, they were never consumed by twilight. But something was definitely affecting Darbus, and they could see it. Do you understand how unlikely they are to believe in an excuse if they only witnessed some of it? Are they to believe I really could not do anything because I was locked in my tower? I haven't a lot of witnesses on my side, so they may take it as a pathetic excuse and get insulted."

"It's the truth though."

"Goron's are a tribe of strength. I think to know that they were defeated by something they didn't realize was happening would send them into a state of distrust and anxiety. I never told them about this Twilight enemy. They could accuse me of trying to slaughter them all. I'm sorry for so sharply stopping you, Link, but I think it is best for them to live in ignorance. The worst terrors are the ones you realize after wards."

Link wanted to protest. Link wanted to say that they deserved to know the whole story. Link wanted to warn them in case of another twilight attack. Then he remembered that Midna was gone for good with the rest of everything that the twilight had brought through. Gone. For good.

The threat was forever purged.

It was almost pointless to tell the Gorons now.

... was this what Zelda had been getting at? Having to twist the truth? False senses of security? Hidding the facts until the right moment? But even hiding the element of mystery with lies.

She knew what she was doing, surely.

They spent a few moments side by side, alone on the mountain path. His breathing steadied, calmed by Zeldas accidental bumps against his side, testing her touching limits and not being refused. She was confident in him again, it seemed.

Together, side by side, friends through struggle and loss, two almost complete strangers, who yet almost knew each other completely. Link was starting to develop a habit of travelling with strange beautiful women. He chuckled at the thought. Zelda heard him, but did not react. She could feel her hand resonating with a tinglish sensation, the hand with that strange symbol, due to such close contact with Link. She wanted to show him. To ask him if he knew anything about it. Her instinct told her not to, not yet. He had too much to deal with.

Birds were flying around, they could hear them, and for now they were content to listen.

A little while later, Link carefully stood up, Zelda with him. He was beginning to breath normally again, and his head was no longer spinning. He also noticed, giving the Princess a weak smile, that the falling rocks hadn't continued although it had been some time. The Goron's clearly got the message.

"Shall we continue?" Zelda asked, a small smile tugging at her lips. They had the rest of the trail to climb up, including a possibly hot-tongued meeting with the Goron elders. She led the way, he followed a step at a time, and when they reached the city before the mines, Link was taken aback at the sight that awaited them.

Rows of Goron soldiers in red caps, who stood in a straight formation behind Darbus and the four Goron elders; Gor Amoto, Gor Ebizo, Gor Liggs and Gor Coron all wearing long cloaks. Steam jets were hissing all around them, causing hot mist to swirl in exotic and enticing patterns. Even the mountain looked more fierce and angry than before. Had Link just been blind before, or had this new pride and roughness come recently? These Goron soldiers stood before a squint uneven makeshift fortress, the state of which Link hadn't noticed before. Was everything out of shape, or just him?

"Your Royal Highness," called out Darbus, opening his arms wide, "it is a pleasure to finally meet you, face to face."

Link frowned a little as they both jumped down into the clearing. He could see on the second level three curious Zoras watching him, Zelda and the sight below. Were they planning to report this back to Ralis, the Zora prince? Why did that make Link feel... uneasy?

"And brother Link joins you; it is good to see you, brother!" added Gor Coron.

'Thank you.' Link tried to say, but it came out more of a croaky: "thanks..."

"We received quite a reception, didn't we, Link?" Zelda asked, sparing the need for him to speak more but also coldly picking bones with the Gorons, who didn't seem at all bothered.

Gor Coron's smile faltered. "Yes... we are sorry for almost killing you, brother."

"Don't mention it." Link sighed, waving his hand dismissively.

"Well, your Highness, we all know why you are here." Gor Coron said, motioning to his men, "you are after labour from the Gorons finest miners and builders. _You_ want _us_ to rebuild _your_ castle."

Link couldn't help but wonder, could this man be any more rude? It would probably be kinder just to roll at her.

"Yes. That is it." Zelda replied, calmly. "You were building it for my father, I hoped you might continue it for me."

"Ah..." Gor Coron smiled another empty smile, "and that is what we shall discuss. And we shall discuss it in our throne room, at the top of this fortress. Please, do follow me." And with that, he turned and led the elders and Darbus into the cave which led to the elevator Link had discovered. Just in front of there... the blackened floor where a huge hot rock shard had almost caught Link and Midna... she used her magic to free the Zoras... she freed them... saved everyone, not him...

That.. _huge rock shard_... _SCREAMING_.

A familar voice belonging to Dangoro, the Goron he fought to get the bow from, echoed in Link's ears above unnamed gasps, "if you would please follow me, your Highness, we will go join them. Brother, you are coming too?"

The mountain suddenly a lot hotter. Too much steam, way too much steam, it was rolling towards him and the crushing heat was making him dizzy...

"Brother?"

_No more... this is ridiculous..._

"Link!"

"I'm fine... I'm..." Link said, stumbling forward. Zelda caught him, struggling to keep him still as he forced himself to walk onwards, "keep going..."

"Link, hold on. _I said _hold on. Can he stay here, somewhere?" Zelda asked Dangoro, "he is not well, I think he is still suffering shock from nearly getting killed by one of you. Is there anywhere here he can relax?"

"No," Link said, reaching out for the Princess blindly, "I... have to keep going. Don't let me stay here." His hands had found her shoulders and his forehead was resting against her neck, letting her point ears hear exactly how his breathing sounded. Harsh. Choked. What was _wrong_ with him?

For a moment, Zelda did not know what to do. He was adamant he should stay by her, but he was barely able to stand straight, and how could she drag him around anywhere in his condition? She couldn't keep the Gorons waiting for her, but she would be damned if she was going to cause Link any more pain. He needed her, otherwise why would he be clutching onto her as tightly as he was now?

With a sad sigh, she pushed a small space between them to pull his arm over her shoulders. "Come on, Link, if you're sure, we'll go together."

Dangoro looked between them two, trying to decide how to feel, but settled to leading them into the cave, onto the elevator and taking them to see five very powerful Gorons.

* * *

_"The monsters are gone from the world! _  
_Doesn't that make you a little happy?"  
_-Fishman, Wind Waker


	4. to negociate,

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Lengthwise, can I have some feedback? What do you reckon is better, long chapters or shorter chapters? Anyway, this has been kicking around for so long I'm stumped what to do with it. Any feedback would be appriciated, I'm not very happy with this chapter, but I can't place why.  
Should mention that I'm going by the map shown on the **Wii** version of Twilight Princess, not sure if it's the same for **Gamecube**.

* * *

_"I will be all right, Link. I will be waiting here with the children until you return! So...don't worry about us, OK?"  
_-Ilia, Twilight Princess_  
_

* * *

South of Hyrule Field lay the quiet land of Faron Woods. In the peaceful secluded village of Ordon, two humans stood by the singing stream outside their home in the warm tickling sun. There was never a day in Ordon in which the sun didn't shine, where birds didn't cherp and bees didn't buzz. (The nights didn't count.) It was a peaceful place but bursting with life. It always seemed so far away from the other lands where markets ruled and peoples lives were always just _that_ too short to do everything.

"Now," explained Rusl, a gray mustached man with kind eyes that rebelled against the evil he'd seen, holding his sons body in place, "keep that stance, and lead with your elbow." Golden haired Colin nodded, and slowly raised his arm up and over with the crafted wooden sword. "Yes," Rusl cheered, "now, with that movement, step back with the right leg."

_Go!_

Colin swung the sword up as he stepped back, so quickly he almost fell over. He stumbled, swung his arms wildly and was caught in the nick of time by Rusl, who laughed and then patted his embarrassed sons shoulder.

"You'll get there."

"Colin, that was so close!" came Beth's excited voice, standing beside the bridge. Colin turned a light pink, thanking Beth quietly under his breath. Rusl only smiled.

"Go join your friends if you wish."

"No, I mean, can I try this again?" Colin asked, a little flustered. "Er, if you don't mind, Beth..."

"Not at all!" Beth gasped, "I find it fascinating!"

Since they returned home, Colin had been determined to become a stronger man. An odd sense of determination was over him, the kind that wasn't fleeting, and the kind that wasn't until the novelty ran off. Colin wanted to be a warrior, a defender of his friends and family. He also wanted to live up to his icon, Link.

"_They've gotta be hidin' somewhere, waitin' for their helpless little prey to come out. Then they'll FEAST!" Barnes said viciously, but with a throat soaked in fear. _

_Talo pressed himself harder into the Shamans robes, who explained completely peacefully, "we are safe as long as we remain in here, child. Be at ease."_

_Removing his mask with a scoff, Barnes went on, "oh yeah? I wonder if the monsters out there agree with you... they sure didn't seem impressed by my bombs! How long do you think we can hold this sanctuary against beasts that strong, huh? Once they attack, it's OVER!" Clueless of the children's increased trembles, Renado's darkening looks, Barnes could no longer control his irritation. Colin couldn't bare to cover his ears, the tension and the fear making his hairs stand on end, his mind and heart pulsate ever louder, ever faster. "Remember the lady from the general store? Just one of those things attacked her and a whole gang from town went to save her! And what happened?" he asked, dramatically, as though upon snapping point, "She was already gone, and there were TWO monsters waitin'!" Beth shivered as though the fear was a freezing rain, menacingly sliding down her spine. She was terrified. "...You connectin' the dots? That means that if we get attacked by them, then we'll be..."_

_With an even worse unnerving snap, Renado cried, "BARNES!" _

_Barnes flinched, perhaps not used to this tone in the Shaman, but understanding one thing. This was serious. Everything he poured from the quaking depths of his heart was true, and Renado knew that. But, the children didn't, and Renado didn't want them too. What was worse, their inevitable futures or the naiveness of it all? _

_Beth exploded into heavy sobs, to afraid to cry loudly in case being heard, but too traumatized to not cry any longer. Once she started, she couldn't stop, and she prayed someone would muffle her, for heavens sake don't let the monsters hear! However, Renado only cast Barnes a disappointed look, ashamed of the tale-tale and ashamed of himself and his own inability to do anything, his inability to lie and tell the children it was going to be okay. For once, the Shaman wanted to lie. Colin watched the Shamans brows crease his forehead like the chasms in his confidence at trying to find the right words to tell the poor sobbing girl beside him that there was nothing to cry about. _

_Everything after was a blur of smudged images and emotions, from Barnes requesting somewhere else to hide leading a pitfall of worry into Colin's stomach; the sudden serge of hope hearing about a cellar, and then the plummeting anxiety of Luda explaining that the cellar was already purged. _

"_Don't cry, Beth! It'll be OK." Colin said, his voice high. He reached out to hold her shoulder, like he wished someone would do for him, but she shoved him away and bobbed her head towards Renado. He was an adult, he knew more, she had to get answers from him, no one else!_

_As she continued to sob, and the skeptical looks came from the two boys who never accepted him into their lives, Colin blurted out from the deep of his heart, "Link is coming to save us all!" _

_Beth peered up slightly, her soaked eyes full of need. The faces and heads perked up suddenly, lantern like hope illuminating the desperate faces. With all eyes dependant upon him, Colin tensed, shy, but kept talking. How did he know this? the eyes asked. "... I can feel it." he answered, avoiding the skeptical eyes because he felt like it sounded- silly. But he knew it was true, and whilst Talo could scoff all he liked, Colin felt the tingle in his bones and jumps of his nerves that wasn't cold or fear induced, but trust and faith induced. _

_Little less than two hours later, the sun rose behind a boy in green. _

"Excellent!" Rusl grinned, as Colin blinked and realized he had just managed a vertical slice- perfectly! "Excellent!"

"That was amazing, Colin!" Beth said, clapping her hands together with a consecutive bend of the knees.

Colin smiled brightly at them both, red rising in his cheeks once more. He could not get it out his mind, how simply by saying Link's name their faith was restored. How one figure, one person, had such an effect upon others that he could introduce hope into sheer disaster. What Colin wanted, more than anything in the world, was for his name to sooth the anxiety's of his friends and family's hearts.

"Take a break, son." Rusl said, motioning towards Beth, "I need to speak to your mother for a minute."

"Alright, Dad." Colin said, stuffing the wooden sword in his belt and joining Beth by the bridge. She smiled a huge loving smile at him.

"That was_ really_ cool!" she said, "You're really skilled with a sword."

Colin scratched his head, embarrassed, "well, it was just one move..."

She shook her head, "oh no, the vertical slice was the hardest for Link-" her eyes dropped, filling with sadness, "... I... I wonder when he will come back..."

"Beth..."

"Me and Ilia are writing a letter," Beth said, suddenly with new enthusiasm, "do you want to say anything in it?"

"A letter to Link?" Colin asked, "How are you going to post it?"

"The postman hangs out in Fado's goat barn." Beth said, as casually as one might when discussing the bizarre habits of the postman, "I'm sure he'd deliver it for us."

Grinning, Colin said, "_of course_ I would!"

Laughing, Beth grabbed his hand and they ran up the gentle hill towards Fado's goat field. There were twenty large blue round-horned goats, nineteen grazing, one with Fabo holding onto its reins and the two boys squabbling over it. As Beth and Colin ran towards them, they could hear the conversation.

"I'm oldest, I should go first!" Talo snapped.

"I'm the established businessman, who is intending to sell this product, _I_ should go first!" Malo replied.

Colin asked, "what's going on?"

Fabo scratched his head, "I had it in mind, that these goats are strong enough to ride, some of 'em, so I asked the boys, as this would be a children's thing, if they would test it out for me."

"A children's thing?" Beth asked, tilting her head questioningly

"Yeah, like, carnivals have horse riding circuits, and we haven't any horses, I figured we use the goats!" Fado said, brightly. "It'll bring in some more money for the village, as well as visitors. We could do tours, also-!"

"Hm..." Beth said, "I guess it would be a good idea for visitors to come here." then she smiled, "but you two," she pointed at the brothers, "you're fighting over goats?" she started laughing loudly, "that is _so funny_!"

"Of course we are!" Talo frowned, "Mam will kill me if he hurts himself."

"I have bodyguards." Malo muttered, avoiding the others with his eyes.

"Well they're not here, are they?" Talo hissed, hands on his hips, "if you fall off a goat, you'll hurt yourself!"

"Why..." Colin said, and then with more confident in his voice, he asked, "why doesn't Malo go in front so he can reach the horns, and Talo sit behind him to make sure he doesn't slip?"

The two brothers looked at each other, weighing up the pros and cons silently. They never agreed if they could avoid it. "I... I guess so." Talo said.

"If I must." Malo sighed.

Fado grinned, swiftly picking up the limp youngest (who emitted an unheard: "Don't touch me") and placing him on the goats thick shoulder blades, and placing Talo right behind him, giving him the reigns.

Beth gave Colins hand a shy little squeeze and hotly breathed into his ear. "_You told them_!"

He smiled at her, moving his head away to speak, "well... it made more sense."

They both paused long enough to catch bits of conversation as Fado lead the goat around the dirt track.

"You're sitting too close."

"I can't reach the reigns, otherwise!"

"Then don't."

"If I don't, _you'll fall off_, fatty!"

Beth and Colin grinned when they heard a thud against the ground, including a small groan.

"I'm not fat."

Ilia emerged from the barn, the postman behind her, looking at the curious scene, spotting Beth and moving towards her.

"Hi Colin. He said he'll wait for us to write one," Ilia said immediately, and she sat on the ground with a piece of paper and a pencil between her fingers. Beth lay down beside her, Colin on her other side. The postman moved towards Fado, engaging in conversation as Talo planted himself beside Colin and Malo slowly trudged between him and Beth.

"Ilia, you have the neatest handwriting, you should write it." Talo said.

"I want to write it." Malo said.

"You can't write, not yet."

"I _can_ write- and organize important business finances."

After a pause, Talo said, "Yeah, but this is a _letter_, stupid." and he stuck his tongue out.

"I've an idea," Ilia said, catching the circles attention, "if you wouldn't mind, I could write the body of the letter, but we could all sign our names and leave a little message each."

"That's a good idea!" Beth said loudly, and with enough force to convince the boys.

"Are we all agreed?" Ilia asked them in turn. They all nodded at her, Colin pausing long enough to see the sadness in her eyes, the paleness of her face, only noticed by him because he spent so much time with her. When the others thought it was a trick of the light, Colin knew she was worried about Link. Who could blame her? Link was her best friend, and she hadn't seen or heard from him for... weeks.

In a circle on the withering grass, the Ordon children lay in attempts to write a letter, and Fado, while in conversation with the postman, looked upon them fondly. Ordon was a place he _wanted_ others to visit, for in Ordon was a united spirit, a comforted friendship, beautiful nature, and an example to show the world.

* * *

_"What business does a human have coming here? None!"  
_- Dangoro_, _Twilight Princess_  
_

* * *

Inside the Gorons throne room, leading to the mines, torches had been lit all around the walls to let in as much light as possible. This mainly served to make the room considerably hotter and less comfortable. When Link and Zelda arrived inside, the stands were spectators usually sat to watch a sumo match were filled with elderly looking Gorons, in capes of a gentle blue. In front of the entrance to the mines, guarded by two tough looking Gorons, a long table plus chairs were laid out, Darbus in the middle with two elders either side. Opposite them on the other side of the sumo ring were two chairs, a small table and a speaking stand.

To Zelda, it looked just like a court room, not unlike the ones she herself had been judge in. To Link, it resembled more of a sumo circle, and he was certainly not keen to take part in this fight. He did not forget that he was a sworn brother of the Gorons, even if Zelda might have forgotten it. Heck, did she even know? He didn't remember telling her.

Link hesitated to sit, since really, whose side was he on? But since it appeared Zelda's side of the room had two chairs, he immediately sat in one of them, glad to be off his feet. Zelda remained standing, keeping her eyes on the Gorons at all time. Only when Darbus said: "Please take a seat." did she sit beside Link.

"Your Highness, we are willing to discuss this situation with you." Gor Coron said, "after all, the castle was built by us originally, to see it fall like so is... well... shameful to us. Yet, we know how it was constructed, we have the prints and we know that the castle did not just collapse. So, what happened?"

_Talk about getting straight to it_, Link thought, but then the Gorons had never been time wasters, and their idea of pride wasn't sweet talk.

When Zelda spoke, her voice was laced with an intimidating confidence, "Thank you for being so understanding. The castle was constructed by a joint effort, humans, Gorons and Zoras alike, all uniting their strengths to create a pillar of unity. To see it fall has caused sadness to everyone in our land of Hyrule. Yet, you ask what happened, and whilst I am bound to give you an answer, I cannot say more than I already have. The castle collapsed."

Darbus spoke next, "if we need to show you the prints, we shall, because the castle did _not_ just collapse."

Zelda tried to raise her head high, but every time something heavier and harder weighed back down, and she found she could not meet Darbus's eyes. Nothing physical was holding her back, it was just _looking_ at him that caused a horribly sick feeling churning in her stomach, so strong she could have doubled over. She wasn't afraid, surely…

"I suspect the foundation may be uneasy. Due to the sudden increase of water flowing from Zoras Domain, it may have flooded the sewers and caused the ground to weaken." Zelda suggested, forcing herself to act normal, "I have ordered an investigation into it."

"And how soon will that take?"

"A week at most, I am sure." Zelda replied.

The elders nodded at one another. Gor Amoto spoke next, "It sounds, your Highness, that you could use our help."

"Yes, I was hoping we could combine our efforts once more and repair the Castle." Zelda said with a perfectly controlled voice, betraying no urgency. She wanted out of this room, out of this discussion, out of Darbus's accusing eyes.

"So... perhaps we can discuss why you didn't come to help us in our time of need." Gor Amoto said, "after all, _we_ were hoping to not seal our patriarch in the mines, but in the end we had no choice in the matter."

Zelda didn't falter for a minute, "I did receive your letters, _eventually_. Prior to that, I had sent my men to Lake Hylia on their monthly inspection to check the Spi-!"

"But now, _we_ asked for _your_ _help_," Gor Coron said, hissing the words like a foul memory.

Zelda spoke, causing several Gorons to exclaim in surprise. "I was confident my men could handle it, once they returned."

"Your Highness," Darbus said, rather coldly, "Our brother is the only one who managed to force himself past us. Not even your men would have managed against our might."

"You speak as though you had already decided you would not get help." Zelda said, causing the Gorons brows to furrow in anger. Link simply found the matter ironic, that the Gorons had not scouted for themselves, otherwise they might have seen broken bridges and monsters in the fields. Then, Zelda would have no choice but to give them the truth, and things would end up working out a lot better than how this was going.

"You try us?" Gor Amoto demanded, "you _dare_ try to spin your tale when you ask for _our_ help?"

"Gor Amoto!" Gor Liggs gasped, hushing his hasty friend. Even he wasn't so foolish as to strike against the Princess of Hyrule directly.

"Are you trying to say that we are at fault?" Darbus asked.

"Only as much as I am." Zelda replied.

To Link's surprise, Gor Coron chuckled. "You have your fathers wit."

But Zelda did not emulate his humor. "I can only apologize for not properly acknowledging your need. However, if I apologize and walk away, I would still have to return and request you help rebuilt the castle. I ask that we leave the past behind and move forward."

"It is not that simple. We are under no obligation to help you." Gor Amoto said.

"Seriously?" Link asked, for the first time. "The Gorons hold a grudge?"

"Brother, we are not servants to be picked up and dropped off whenever one feels like. You cannot be a friend, abandon us, and then pretend it never happened because you want a favor." Gor Coron said, sadly. "We have been betrayed. We are not to be played around with."

"The most I can do is apologize." Zelda said.

"No, your Highness, you can swear to never abandon us again." Gor Amoto said.

_But she never abandoned you in the first place. _Link frowned.

Zelda spoke as gently as she could, though to Link it sounded like she was a little angry. "I would never intentionally abandon any of my people."

The Gorons glanced at each other, sensing they may have struck a nerve. Gor Amoto spoke again, hotly: "Be that as it may, you did not intentionally come to our aid."

Link spoke then, "why are you still arguing this? Why can't you move on to the topic at hand, repairing the castle?"

Gor Amoto explained, "we are trying to figure out why we should. It is of no concern of ours."

With a deep breath, Zelda said, "I am sorry. I am sorry for not coming to your aid. I am sorry for not sending my men to help," _even though they would have achieved nothing_, both she and Link thought.

There was silence... complete silence... before Link decided he had had enough. If Zelda was not going to be honest with the Goron's, they were never going to agree to help her, and the rift between them would only grow. He could tell just by the Goron's glances at each other that they were not satisfied.

"The Princess did send help." Link said, calmly as his heavy pacing heart would let him, "she sent _me_. What her Highness is neglecting to tell you is that Zora's domain was frozen, and the Zora people were in grave danger. She was too preoccupied with saving their lives to assist yours directly. That is why I came."

Zelda watched him, trying desperately to keep her shock hidden. She had not predicted Link to do this! And so badly did she wish he hadn't.

"What... exactly... _was_ wrong with Zora's Domain?" Gor Coron asked, curiously.

"It was frozen over..."

"Not exactly," Zelda sighed, "You are aware of the death of Rutela, once Queen of the Zoras?"

"Yes, we did hear about it." Darbus said, finally. "A letter delivered by a messenger only three weeks ago."

"That was due to an attack by a set of Bandits. Then the Prince, Ralis, went missing. That is why I had to put the Zora people first." Zelda explained, honestly wishing Link had not spoken. She was laying lies on an unsteady foundation now. It only took some casual questions between Zoras and Gorons to discover she and Link had tricked them, and that would certainly doom relationships between races for a long time. "I am sorry to concern you with this, I had honestly hoped that I could repair that damage also."

"I am more concerned with why we had not heard about the Domain situation. Of course, we were preoccupied with our own problems, yet..." Gor Coron said, "... and why did the young Prince not think to inform us..."

Zelda spoke quickly this time, "Ralis is only young, and I believe still mourning his mother's death. He has probably not thought of much else."

"Indeed..." Gor Coron said, "... I think... if your Highness would allow the council to discuss this amongst ourselves for a little while? Brother, you may join us if you wish."

A queezy feeling had come over Link again, oddly about the memory of chasing Rutela's ghost through the graveyard in Kakariko. "If... if I may."

"Is that what you want, Link?" Zelda asked him.

"Yes, Princess. As their brother, I should really be taking more of a role within their community." Link said, hoping that he could communicate the real message behind his eyes. _I can help influence them. I can cover my mistakes._

* * *

"Well," Gor Coron said to the circle of Goron council members, "I feel a little hypocritical arguing with the Princess. With all due respect to you, Darbus, the Zora's Domain situation sounded a lot worse than we imagined. I do not feel like I can blame the Princess for prioritizing them."

"No... not if she did send our Brother to aid us. Perhaps it was the best she could do." Gor Liggs agreed, "Although why she did not think to tell us this is still a mystery to me."

Link realized his opportunity and jumped at it, "Well, she... um... she is actually quite ashamed of how little she could do to help your people." He feared he might have made a mistake when he received every confused glance back at him. "You know... she controls a very mighty army and still couldn't help you out..."

"Yes, but we have gathered why." Gor Amoto said.

"Hang on, Brother. Maybe what our Brother means is she still feels like she should have done something. Just like her father, she intends to take on a multitude of demanding tasks at once and finish them all expertly." Darbus said, "She does have a great deal to live up too... and it sounds like a lot to take on the week before her coronation."

"She is the future Queen, she should be able to handle it." Gor Amoto hissed.

"She is only human, Gor Amoto," Gor Ebizo said.

Link couldn't help but grin bitterly. He was only human. He saved the whole of Hyrule. What was that, Faron said? Chosen by gods? What did any of that mean?

"Only human and still a little girl." Darbus agreed, "A girl who had to grow up very fast. I do forget myself, sometimes..."

Glaring, Gor Amoto asked, "You're going to help her, aren't you?"

"... yes. Yes we are." When a chorus of sighs flew around, Darbus spoke loudly, "_We are_. Our lands are divided enough without us causing havoc. We are slowly mixing with the humans and spreading out over land, no longer confined to this mountain. I will not sacrifice our progress over this small matter, you all know we cannot survive on this mountain for long. We can negotiate with the Princess to encourage our development, not hinder it. My brothers, we have to grow."

Link hid a small smile. Things were getting better. And perhaps this bed of lies would last.

"Brother Link, we will discuss with the Princess our next move. You are welcome to stay or leave." Gor Coron said.

"Erm, what would you like me to do?"

Touched at the question, Gor Coron said, "I would like you to go down the springs and get some rest. You look like you could collapse at any minute."

* * *

_"But these aren't real men, they just run around aimlessly."_  
-Kakariko Villager, Ocarina of Time

* * *

As night began to fall and Telma's bar began to fill for the evening business, she busied herself with wiping down cups and tallying up the costs. Whilst she did not look it, or act it, Telma has a nack for maths and as long as she kept on top of her books her business would always be alright. No missing crates of wine, no uncounted profit. Louise purred beside her, the only friend Telma had in the bar at the moment. Her four warrior friends had not returned yet.

In a way, it was good. People weren't generally aware of Telma's acquaintances, and so she kept her private life private. She didn't make it known to everyone that she was an active member of an elite group. Who would have believed it anyway?

Currently the bar was fairly empty. Soldiers and servants frequently came here after a days work to relax and socialize properly, and Telma always let them in peace. Perhaps since most men were assigned posts around the castle so wouldn't be able to have their beer tonight. Only a few people entered her bar that evening. Right in the corner, at least eight people in cloaks were talking with their faces covered as much as possible. Telma couldn't help but watch and listen with curiosity. A secret group? Gossip or plotting? Was it serious?

"Our princess' new beau is certainly no gentlemen. He looks like a common goat-herd with all the temper of a drunkard."

"Hang on, he is a guest, not her boyfriend."

The man snorted. "Guests do not sleep in the Royals corridor in the room beside hers!"

_So,_ Telma thought, _these guys must be servants of the castle._

"You mustn't say those things!" hissed another voice, "the soldiers will have your head for it! You know how fiercely loyal they are to her."

"I wonder why."

"_Hold your tongue_ you foul man! You should be ashamed of those thoughts."

"I fear you are rushing into accusations which could cause serious harm. You can't prove anything you say, so don't go spreading it."

"Of course I won't!" he hissed, drinking his wine quietly.

After a quiet moment, one asked, "so, how do you think the Princess is doing with the Gorons? It's been all day." Telma's ears pricked at this. She always felt thankful for her better than average hearing.

"Well," another said, "how can they refuse? She is still their ruler."

"I don't know, she seemed pretty concerned about it."

"… they can't refuse her. She's the future Queen."

"They could though, seeing as the Gorons are a separate race, aren't they? They don't have to agree to rebuild the castle."

"I don't see why they should anyway, seeing as their construction hasn't lasted that long. Maybe they will just do a shoddy job again."

Telma bit her tongue. These people weren't her friends and they were just gossiping between themselves. How she longed to put them in their place, however. The Gorons were the best builders around. What humans built from wood, Gorons did with stone and twice as good.

"Gods… there Gorons living in this city, aren't there? Do you think they're responsible for the collapse?"

"Who's throwing around dangerous accusations now?"

"I'm serious! Think about it, these guys are going to get paid extremely well… and we all know the Gorons are trying to colonize, they could use the money."

"… no… no I just don't think the Gorons are like that."

"You met any?"

"Well, no, but-!"

"Those folks from Kakariko said the Gorons were horrible to them, and to think the village was overrun with monsters. They should have worked together, not send the people packing."

At that point, one man slammed his drink on the table angrily, "you're passing on gossip, and it's all rubbish. I know the Gorons are not like that, the few in town are really friendly. If you want answers, stop speculating between yourselves and go ask them directly!" he jumped up, handed Telma some money and then left slamming the door behind him.

Keeping up the act, Telma said in a surprised voice: "Oh… what happened there?" but inside she was fuming. She knew Gorons, honorable, proud maybe, but good natured. There were monsters in Kakariko, but they certainly weren't the Gorons.

Running the bar meant people told her things. The Ordon children told her things as well. About monsters on four legs, the colors of shadows, and grunting like pigs but screaming like pained dogs. She wondered whenever even the Gorons with their mighty strength would have been able to fight these bizarre creatures off, although someone undoubtedly did and the children had all screamed the answer at her. _Link_.

* * *

When Zelda met Link at the base of the Goron dwelling, she looked exhausted and she came alone. Night had fallen, the yellow of the sun disappearing behind the rocky cliffs. The darkness and reserved silence that surrounded them was slightly intimidating.

"How… did it go?" Link asked quietly.

"… let us go." The princess told him, and they did, walking quickly and in silence until they reached Kakariko village and then Zelda, once they were truly alone, told him in a hushed voice. "They have agreed to help me. They asked for a lot of things in return which I am happy to comply with. In actual fact, it's worried me…"

"How so?"

"According to them, Gorons do not have equal rights in Lanayru providence. They are not seen as equals." Catching Link's shocked face, she nodded gravely, "I was actually not aware of this. I thought my father had already granted all the lands equality and unity. This stems deeper than prejudice, of course there is prejudice, there is always prejudice where there is difference, but I am concerned as to how I am supposed to mend the laws when most of the records are buried under rubble."

"I thought the palace had been cleared."

"Yes, but the important records are hidden in cellars under ground. It was meant to symbolize that even if our homes are burnt to the ground, the law still stands." With a small smile, Zelda said, "But do not worry yourself over this. It is my concern. Are you returning to the castle with me?"

Link lowered his eyes, "actually, Princess, I was going to ride Epona for a bit." He felt like he could desperately use a stretch and work off his stress and alone in the night seemed the best time to do it.

"Alright. I'll return and spread the word that you are still my guest and all your needs must be met. Servants will obey you and guards will you let you pass restricted areas. You can meet me at the castle at any time; just ask for someone to lead you to me."

"Thank you." Link said, but he did not really think he would be returning that night. He walked a short distance away to look for some Horse Grass, and when he looked back to see the Princess he saw nothing. She had already disappeared into the air.

Epona arrived shortly after, nuzzling Link affectionately. He had held Ilias gift to him in his hands the whole time he waited. No... he wasn't going to throw something this precious away... he just couldn't bring himself to use it yet. Climbing onto his steeds saddle, Link rode her into the large western field, across the mounds and over the fences until the hammer of her hooves lulled him into absent mindedness. He never even noticed Eponas coat glisten red in the waxing moonlight.

* * *

Zelda did exactly as she promised Link. She told her staff that there would be a meeting first thing in the morning about her progress with the Gorons, letting them retire to their beds as work began in the morning. Her guest, she made clear, was to be treated like royalty, and if he asked to see her, he was brought before her immediately. Grumbling but with orders clear, her staff left her and she pretended to retire to her own room.

At some time close to midnight, Zelda changed her clothes to black leggings,a blue tunic and a dark brown cloak, and snuck out of town on a saddled brown horse. Once on the other side of the bridge, she climbed on top of her steed and rode north.

In the northern field, a short distance from the side entrance to Zoras Domain, hid a cave where a persons breath appeared in front of them as crispy white smoke and their skin trembled under every wrap imaginable. Link and Midna had stumbled across it on their travels, a cave with a chamber which opened when three puzzles had been solved. Zelda remembered it.

When she reached it, she was alone in the field. Monsters had gone, for now, and Link was no where around. She hopped off her horse but led it just inside out of sight in case Link should ride past. Taking several items from the hold on its back, including a lantern and notebook, she entered further into the cave.

When Link and Midna reunited after defeating Ganondorf, they agreed to chase away any remaining monsters from the fields. Zelda had told them that she was going to return to the castle temporarily. But she didn't.

When they were distracted, Zelda hid the body of Ganondorf inside this cave.

He was lying on his back on a stone table, eyes still open and deadly white. Unchanged. Zelda expected his decay would take longer under these conditions. Ice had a useful habit of preserving things.

She had been expected to have disposed of him. Midna even asked, and Zelda coolly replied that she had cremated the body where it fell. Midna would not have understood Zelda's reasoning, but Zelda was not done with the body yet. A strange man appeared from nowhere and took control of her kingdom, also proving to be the only man other than Link to hold a glowing symbol over the back of his hand. Zelda saw which golden triangle was glowing, Ganondorf's was the top one, hers was the left one, Link's was the right, and so surely, as there were no more triangles in the symbol, they were of significance together? Either way, it was wrong to ignore something like this.

Midna would not have cared and Link certainly wasn't concerned, but a kicking feeling in Zelda's stomach told her to investigate it. She couldn't ask Ganondorf for answers, but she had to get them somehow. Who was this man that the sages spoke of? Where was he from, and how long ago? What race was he, giant built, a man with green skin and flame like hair?

Drawing out her notebook, she began to jot down observations.

* * *

_"I'm not doing anything suspicious.. Really!"_  
- Sakon, Majoras Mask


End file.
